dejame ayudarte a olvidar
by black air
Summary: pip sufre recurrentemente por los engaños de estela pero tras su ultimo engaño decide olvidarse de ella. damian esta dispuesto a ser quien ayude a pip a olvidar su dolor.
1. Chapter 1

_bueno esta es la primera historia que escribo de south park les pido por favor no sean duros con migo ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo o expresando las acciones de los personajes o el uso de puntos o comas , pero sin embargo me gusta escribir mucho y por eso pienso practicar y mejorar con el paso del tiempo._

_Espero que el fic sea de su agrado._

**Ahí se encontraba la escena de todas las semanas...un pip con la cara llena de lágrimas, tratando que callar su llanto mientras que su amigo damian estaba sentado a su lado intentando consolarlo.**

**Como odiaba damian verlo llorar y más por la culpa de esa malcriada niña rica que cada semana**

**Volvía a romperle el corazón a pip engañándolo con el primero con quien se topara. **

Ya pip, sabes que no vale la pena llorar por ella **-trato de consolar el anticristo pero el pequeño rubio solo contesto con esconder su cara entre sus piernas.-**

**A damian no le gustaba verlo llorar, verlo sufrir de esa manera a el ángel de quien se había enamorado ya hace tantos años atrás, pero que por desgracia no le pertenecía.**

Pip, por favor para de llorar **- insistió damian otra vez acercándose a pip y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del ingles.-**

para ti es fácil decirlo...a ti nunca te a pasado algo así...nunca as amado a alguien como yo amo a estela**- el joven ingles se abrazo a sus piernas -**

Sabes pip...esta vez te equivocas **- el anticristo bajo la mirada al piso mientras, pip alzaba su cara y volteaba su cara para ver la de damian - (la cual la podía ver de perfil.)- **yo si amo a alguien...ya seque te debe de sorprender y tal vez no lo puedas creer. al principio yo tampoco lo quería creer además de que no quería aceptar que yo podía sentir algo así , pero al final cedí y acepte lo que sentía pero cuando lo hice fue muy tarde , esa persona ...bueno para no hacerte el cuento largo digamos que tuve un rechazo indirectamente de parte de el.

Lo siento damian yo... No lo sabia**- se disculpo pip mientras miraba con arrepentimiento a damian por lo que le había dicho no sabiendo por lo que el anticristo había pasado y teniendo la idea de que el era quien le había hecho el rechazo indirecto-**

Tranquilo no es tu culpa, no lo sabias **-damian, subió la mirada y la dirigió asía pip. Acerco sus manos ala cara de pip y seco sus lagrimas y después las retiro lentamente - **pero por favor ya no llores ella no se merece las lagrimas de un ángel como tu**.- damian esbozo una sonrisa mientras veía como en la cara de pip aparecía un leve rubor-**

Damian...gracias **- dijo pip mientras sonría- **siempre estas aquí ayudándome. Me gustaría poder pagarte todo tu apoyo

No ahí necesidad de eso **- dijo damian - **verte sonreír es suficiente pago

**Ver que pip ya no lloraba hizo feliz a damian ya que eso significaba que muy pronto estaría tan feliz como de costumbre y esta vez se aseguraría de nadie volviera a romper el corazón de pip , sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo.**

_bueno en el siguiente capitulo mostrare a lo que yo le llamo rechazo indirecto . _

_Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

bueno...e aqui el capìtulo 2 espero que lees guste y gracias a nEpEtA-lOvE ,Garu0212 ,jupter por sus reviews

* * *

**/ Cafetería de los tweek/**

**Se encontraba damian en la cafetería tranquilo mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado la noche anterior con pip. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz bastante familiar.**

_hey damian -**saludo un chico rubio mientras se acercaba ala mesa donde estaba damian **

**damian volteo haber de quien se trataba y no se sorprendió al ver que quien le hablaba era nada mas y nada menos que Kenneth mccormick- **hola Kenny , ¿ viniste solo ?

_ no, he venido con Stan, kyle y butters -** Kenny tomo asiento enfrente de damian.- **espero no te moleste que te hagamos compañía

_ incluso si te dijera que si igual no te importaría - **respondió damian **

_ Eso lo tomo como un si -**volteo su rostro y vi que venían los tres con unas tazas de café- **mira justamente aquí vienen** - Kenny ve acercarse a las 3 personas con quien venia acompañado.**

_ Hola damian -** saludaron Stan, kyle, butter tomando haciendo y dejando sus vasos de café sobre la mesa. Damian los saludo con un movimiento de manos.**

_ Kenny toma este es tu café-** butter le entrego el café a Kenny- **damian, escuche que estela termino con pip, ¿como se encuentra? -** pregunto un tanto preocupado por su amigo.**

_ se encuentra bien -** respondió damian restándole importancia.**

_ Pobre pip, sufrir lo mismo una y otra vez **- dijo kyle con un tono lastima mientras miraba su taza de café con los ojos entrecerrados-** debería olvidarse de ella de una vez y buscar a alguien mas.

_ Y eso hará. Ayer lo decidió **- damian.**

_ me alegra por el **-dijo Stan- **tal vez ahora puedas declararle lo que sientes por el.

_ deberías tomar la oportunidad, así mejorarías lo de la ultima vez - **menciono Kenneth. Riéndose un poco.**

_ ¿que fue lo que ocurrió? - pregunto butter con cierta curiosidad.

_ cuando lleguemos al departamento podrás ver la grabación que tengo de ese día

_ Esta bien pero ¿como conseguiste esa grabación?

_ Bueno ¿cuantas veces en la vida vez que el anticristo se le declare alguien? pocas o ninguna, por eso decidí seguir a damian y grabar todo lo que paso durante el día.

_ Así que me estuviste siguiéndome **- interrumpió damian molesto**

_ Si, lo tengo todo grabado e incluso estaba desde minutos antes y vi como la chica se el declaraba a pip ¿ o pip a ella ? bueno , no escuchaba muy bien desde donde estaba antes de que llegaras **- respondió Kenny mientras esbozaba una sonrisa **

_ eso quiere decir que tu , hijo de puta , pudiste avisado lo que paso y así evitarme varios problemas pero no lo hiciste -** hablo damian con un tono enojado en su voz mientras veía con furia a Kenny y lo tenia sujetado del cuello de su parka**

_ Si lo dices de eso modo suena como si hubiera hecho algo malo, además no creo hubieras tenido tantos problemas ese día -**dijo Kenny.**

_ no creo que Kenny no te avisara a propósito -** dijo butter mientras le tapaba la boca a Kenny para que no siguiera hablando y dijera algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera.**

_ Pero si lo hice a propósito-** dijo Kenny aun con la boca tapada por lo que casi nadie le entendió**

_ butter tiene razón no lo hico apropósito. tal vez pensó que te darías cuenta con solo verlos -** dijo kyle, ayudando a butter a silenciar a Kenny **

_ ¿entonces por que lo grabo? **-pregunto damian enojado todavía.**

_ Por que creí que me serviría para alguna ocasión -** respondió Kenny con una sonrisa burlona ya habiendo quitado la mano de butter y kyle de su boca.**

**_ **Kenny ya tienes 16 años compórtate como tal y cállate antes de que lago malo te suceda **- dijo kyle**

_ esta bien **- dijo Kenny disgustado se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en la mesa.**

_ dejando eso atrás, ¿que piensas hacer ahora con pip?-** pregunto Stan **

_ Bueno no lo se tal vez lo invite al cine o algún otro lado - **respondió damian. **

_ ¿y con estela? **-dijo butter.**

_pensaba hacer que pagara por lo que le hiso a pip pero el no lo tomaría muy bien si se enterara que hice algo así -** dijo damian -** así creo que la dejare en paz...por ahora

_ Damian, ¿estas seguro? si alguien le hiciera algo a butters yo si tomaría venganza -** dijo Kenny.**

_ Por favor Kenny, no le vallas a dar ideas - **dijo kyle**

_ Esta bien kyle...pero enserio ¿no quieres? Yo podría...

_ KENNY! -** grito kyle interrumpiendo a Kenny.**

_ Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí... Ya ni mi novio me trata como tu **- respondió Kenny a lo que kyle solo suspiro**

**En ese momento damian respondió una llamada desde su celular asiendo que la atención de sus amigos se centrara en el.**

_ hola...si...estoy en una cafetería... Si...ok, adiós -**damian colgó su teléfono.**

_ Y bien...**- dijo kyle**

_ ¿bien que? - **respondió damian de una forma grosera**

_ ¿quien era? -** pregunto Kenny curioso**

_ pip -** dijo damina.- **quería saber donde estoy

_ ¿por que?-** pregunto ahora Stan **

_ Que voy yo a saber **- respondió damian **

**Los 5 chicos estuvieron platicando un tiempo mas asta que llego la hora de que retirarse. Salieron del establecimiento pero antes de que pudieran despedirse escucharon una voz a lo lejos.**

_damian!

**Todos voltearon y se en centraron con pip el cual se acercaba corriendo a ellos.**

_ hola pip - **saludo damian **

**_ **hola **-sonrió - **me gustaría saber si te quieres venir con migo ala feria, seria una forma de agradecerte lo buen amigo que eres

**_ ** te dije que no era necesario nada

_ Pero...** -no puedo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpido al escuchar que unas voces atrás de damian le habían saludado.**

**_ **Hola pip -** saludaron al unísono**

**_ ** Oh? **- pip inclino su cabeza para ver que eran Kenny, butters, kyle y Stan quienes lo saludaron- **hola chicos

**_ **lamentamos haber interrumpido tu conversación pip - **se disculpo butters por parte de todos**

**_ ** descuiden.** - dijo pip - **yo debería de disculparme por no notar que estaban ahí

_ Tranquilo pip **- Kenny lo tomo de la barbilla y se acerco mas a el- ** yo no me enojaría con un ángel como tu por algo así.

_ me sorprendes que nunca te den celos butter

_ estoy acostumbrado, además... -** butter se acerca a kyle y Stan susurrándoles muy bajo -**se que lo hace para molestar a damian.

_ Bueno eso esta funcionando **-dijo Stan y todos voltearon haber a damian el cual veía furico a Kenny que no soltaba a pip. Levanto su mano y prendió una llama en ella, la cual fue lanzada a mccormick.**

_ huele a quemado **- dijo Kenny dándose cuanta de que el era quien se estaba quemando. Empezó a correr en círculos pidiendo ayuda.**

_ Oh por dios Kenny! **-dijo pip** -damian dime que no lo hiciste a propósito

_ ¿te parece mañana alas 6 pm?** - intento cambiar de tema damian.**

_ bueno...creo que si

_ Entonces...

_ por favor alguien ayude...**-dijo Kenny pero no termino por que Stan le hecho el agua de una cubeta para apagar el fuego -** gracias Stan.

_ No hay de que

_Kenny, ¿te encentras bien? **-pregunto butters**

_tranquilo butters, recuerda que le han pasado cosas peores

_ bueno en eso tienes razón, kyle

_ Gracias otra vez Stan gracias a ti mi parka no se quemo por completo **-dijo Kenny triunfante**

_ Y yo que creí que se preocuparía más por que lo salve de morir incinerado -**dijo Stan con una gotita en su frente tipo anime.**

_ Lo lamento Kenny

_ tranquilo pip no pasa nada. Además tú no hiciste nada el que se debería de disculpar seria damian.

_eso nunca pasara así que olvídate de que me disculpe.

_ Bueno chicos tengo que irme tengo un compromiso dentro de unos minutos- menciono pip mientras miraba su reloj.- te veré mañana en la feria damian.

_ ¿feria? **- después de analizar un poco a Kenny se le ocurrió una idea. Se acerco a butter y puso su mano sobre su hombro-** que tal si también vamos mañana ala feria butters.

_ me parece una buena idea.

_ Stan, ¿que tal si también vamos mañana?**-dijo kyle **

_ no veo por que no

_ decidido, mañana todos iremos ala feria** - dijo Kenny mientras posaba su pie en una toma de agua y apuntaba con su mano asía el frente.**

_ espero no les importe que nos anotemos **-dijo kyle rascándose la cabeza.**

_ No hay problema -**pip sonrió amablemente-** creo que nos la pasaremos mejor en grupo

_ claro todo es mejor en grupo **-Kenny sonrió**

_entonces nos vemos mañana alas ocho **- se despidió pip alzando su mano mientras empezaba a irse a prisa. ya que iva retrasado para llegar a su compromiso.**

_ Adiós ! **-dijo Kenny con un aura brillante al rededor de el **

Y una vez que pip no estuvo...

_ Kenny...

_ Si damian **-volteo a verlo**

_ esta era la oportunidad de estar solo con pip **-dijo damian con un aura oscura a su alrededor**

_ si pero si tienes apoyo se te ara mas fácil -**dijo Kenny retrocediendo unos pasos**

_ no interrumpiremos nada damian **- dijo kyle**

_ iremos juntos pero todos estaremos haciendo cosas diferentes - **aseguro stan**

_hmp -**damian frunció el se**ño

_ kyle se hace tarde debemos irnos

_ claro, adiós chicos **-dijo kyle yéndose con Stan**

_ Nosotros también nos vamos -** Kenny tomo a butter y empezaron a caminar-** nos vemos mañana

_adiós damian -**butter sonrió**

_ adiós -** dijo damian mientras veía irse a todos sus amigos **- espero que nada salga mal mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno…me tarde mucho en actualizar…pero…..pero…ya hablo como mi profesor de mate, bueno el punto es que me entro un pequeño ataque de depresión y en eso estaba a punto de borrar la historia pero al leer los reviws y ver el más reciente me dije que no podía borrarla ni dejarla incompleta que no podía ir por la vida dejando algo cuando empezara a sentir inseguridad así que decidí terminarlo y hacer un nuevo proyecto …esta vez uno que llevo pensando desde hace ya meses . En fin les doy las gracias espero les guste el ultimo capitulo

El día de la feria había llegado .todos quedaron de verse en la entrada pero a cierto rubio al parecer le gustaba hacer esperar a la gente.

_ sabía que debimos a ver pasado por el

_ tranquilo kyle, sabes que es de Kenny llegar tarde.-intento calmar stan

_ lose pero es el colmo que siempre haga lo mismo

_ Chicos –los mencionados reaccionaron y voltearon a ver hacia a donde provenía la voz.

_dime que es broma….

_ no lo creo

Todos no querían creer lo que veían….bueno… no todos los días veías a un chico de 16 a 18 años montado en una bicicleta de niña con una canasta y campana . Y menos alguien como Kenny

_Hola chicos, lamento la demora

_ Kenny, ¿por qué vienes en una bicicleta? -pregunto butters

_ Bueno…cuando venia para acá me perdi, entonces pedí indicaciones pero solo pude lograr que unos tipos me asaltaran, me golpearan y no conformes con lo que les había dado se llevaron toda mi cartera. Deprimido busque quien me brindara ayuda y al hacer unos cuantos servicios me gane lo suficiente como para pagarle a una niña por su bicicleta, ya que el niño no me la quiso dar, entonces salía a toda velocidad y así llegue hasta acá.- respondió Kenny con mucha normalidad

_ pobre Kenny, espero y ahora estés mejor. – dijo butter acercándose a su novio con un poco de tristeza por lo que le ocurrió

_ Algo me sabe mal en su historia, Kenny no es de los que se deja golpear y menos asaltar- pensaron kyle y stan desconfiados de la historia de su amigo.

_ ¿A un no lo descifran? - pregunto damien de repente, el cual junto con pip habían entrado ya desde hace un rato y solo pasaban a ver si Kenny ya había llegado.

_ ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto stan

_ La traducción de la historia de Kenny, si miran bien lo que quiso decir Kenny fue:

-damien empezó a imitar la voz de Kenny- Ayer Salí de mi casa en la noche .Baje hasta llegar a un barrio que no conocía, en el me tope a una prostituta, la cual era muy guapa, le page por una noche pero al despertar me di cuenta de que se había robado mi billetera. Sin saber cómo conseguir dinero decidí cantar en una plaza cercana para ver quién me daba dinero pero ninguno de los ancianos me quiso dar nada, en vez de eso me gritaban que me callara, entonces vi como 2 niños dejaban su bicicleta, por desgracia el niño le puso un candado, no sé quien rayos lleva consigo una cadena y un candado, así que sin más remedio robe la bicicleta de la niña y Salí corriendo a toda velocidad, por ultimo baje por 3 horas hasta llegar aquí.

_ ¿enserió pudiste deducir eso con tan solo escucharlo?

_ Eso y además

Flash back….. Hoy a las 8 am…

Damien dormía plácidamente hasta que una llamada lo despertó. Con enojo agarro el teléfono y contesto.

_ ¿Quién es y que chingados quiere? Y más vale que no sea Kenny, con otro de tus palanes de ayuda o con alguna de sus tonterías

_ Entonces… ¿no te dijo quien soy, verdad?

_ joder Kenny ¿qué quieres ahora? – grito enojado damien

_ Veras….Salí de casa y me asaltaron

_mentira otra vez te robo una prostituta.

_ es la misma, ¿podrías venir por mí?

_ Jodete

_ pe-pero damien

_ Pe-pero damien- damien imito a Kenny- vete a cantar a alguna plaza o roba un auto o en su defecto una bici pero arréglatelas tu solo

_ Pe…

_ Pero nada .te lo mereces por tener un novio en casa y en vez de ir con él te metes con una cualquiera

_ fui débil lo sé -Kenny pensó un poco- Estar con pip te hace daño hace uno meses me habrías dicho que hiciera lo que se me plazca ya que de todos modos hay nos veríamos en el infierno cuando muriera permanente mente

_ exageras. Ahora déjame dormir

_ Pero son las 8. ya salió el sol

_ Pero en el infierno no, así que adiós

_ espe….- no termino por que damien le colgó

Fin flashback…

_ Así que en verdad tu…- butters se sintió mal al saber donde estuvo Kenny ayer

_ Butters perdón…yo...- antes de que pidiera disculpas butter se volteo molesto y empezó a caminar y entrar a la feria- butter…

_ Esta vez la regaste…. Y feo

_ es tu culpa damien por abrir tu bocota

_ no es mi culpa que te metas con cualquiera y sedas ante una cara bonita

_ cállate….Nunca lo vi enojado

_ todos tienen su límite, te ve coquetear con todos pero saber que estuviste con alguien mas es diferente Kenny….eso de verdad le debió de haber dolido- hablo pip con un poco de tristeza. Kenny solo se le quedo viendo.

_ Anda Kenny – kyle le dio una patada asiéndolo caminar- ve y arregla las cosas, esperaste mucho para que butters te aceptara como para que lo dejes hay.

_ kyle….-Kenny sonrío- tienen razón iré, lo contentare y ganare por un muñeco de hello kitty- Kenny salió corriendo emocionado a encontrar a butter y kyle y stan salieron tras ya que querían ver que no se "distrajera'' en el camino…..

_bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora ahora?-pregunto pip

_ Los fuegos artificiales comenzaran pronto, ¿qué tal si vamos al lugar del que me hablaste?

_ Claro

El ingles tomo la mano del moreno y lo guio hasta el lugar, era uno algo alegado, un poco mas allá de donde terminaba la feria. Al llegar ambos se sentaron y empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales asta empezó el espectáculo.

_ son tan lindos – pip veía los fuegos artificiales encantado. Damien solo lo veía con una sonrisa

_ Pip

_ ¿si?

_ Yo….quiero decir te que tu….- el anticristo saco valor y al fin le dijo al rubio lo que sentía- me gustas mucho –bueno, tal vez no como él quería, pero lo dijo.

_ tu también me gustas – esa respuesta hiso iluminar el rostro del anticristo hasta que Pip volvió a hablar – pero…..creo que por lo que a paso no creo que sea momento de….

_ Por favor Pip solo te pido una oportunidad. Solo una –interrumpió el anticristo

_ damien entiende que yo –Pip intento hacerlo entender pero el anticristo lo volvió a interrumpir

_ Y tú entiende que no me daré por vencido

_ Pip sonrió ante la determinación de damien – en ese caso entonces creo que podríamos intentarlo – el anticristo sonrió ante la respuesta. Está a punto de acercarse más a Pip cuando alguien se abalanzo sobre Pip

_Pipi! – un eufórico Kenny salto encima de Pip tumbándolo y este se quejo por el golpe en la cabeza por la caída.

_ al fin te animaste a aceptar a damien – Kenny abrazo a Pip y restregaba su cara con la de el – lo malo es que ahora damien tendrá más razones para incinerarme cuando me acerque a ti

_ Kenny –llamo el pelinegro enojado - no se supone que arreglarías las cosas con butters –sin embargo lo que Kenny entendió por eso fue "no se supone que deberías estar en otro lado, molestando a alguien más"

_ya lo arregle y ahora está muy contento - y lo que damien entendió fue "ya lo arregle, pero molestarte y acosas a Pip es divertido" el anticristo solo miro con no entendía por qué lo miraba así.

_ bueno, me voy he dejado a butters solo – rio Kenny- nos vemos

Los 2 vieron como Kenny se iba.

_ Entonces… ¿eso era un "si"? –pregunto damien, a lo que el ingles solo asintió

_ Si damien, fue un sí –respondió Pip. El anticristo, feliz por eso, se acerco al rubio juntando sus labios por primera vez.

El final no me gusto (ni todo el cap. pero ya no tenía ideas)…..como que lo deje inconcluso…..y hubo leve dip pero bueno….espero les haya gustado y lamente que sea un pésimo final y de pasó sea muy largo. Gracias por leer. Y antes de irme y aparecer hasta quien sabe cuando con otro fic con final pésimo les dejo un pequeño extra


	4. extra

Bueno un pequeño extra esperó les guste.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Por alguna extraña razón damien había decidido llevar a Pip a visitar su casa en el infierno.

Al llegar entro a la casa con sumo cuidado ya que sabía que si su padre se enteraba nada bueno, para él, pasaría.

_ Damien, ¿por que entramos así? –susurro Pip

_ ¿así como?

_bueno….estamos entramos con mucho sigilo, susuramos y estamos vestidos de plantas…. ¡para entran a tu propia casa! – Pip subió un poco el tono

_ Pip cállate, nos puede escuchar

_ ¿quién?

_ Si, ¿Quién? Damien – pregunto Satán viendo de cerca lo que hacían

_ ¿Cómo que quien? –damien volteo haber ala persona enfrente suya- gran…. Hola

_ Hola…. ¿Quién es él? –pregunto sella landó a Pip

_ Nadie que te importe – de repente galo a Pip y se empezaron a alejarse de su padre

_ anda damien soy tu padre, sabes que aun que sea el diablo...

_ Un pésimo diablo –interrumpió damien

_damien, ya hablamos de eso

_ Mentira antes de decirme algo te marchaste a llorar como un marica

_ Que malo….yo solo quería conocer a tu novio

_ Pues eso no….espera ¿Quién te dijo?

_ me entere la otra vez que tu amigo Kenny te vino a visitar y no estabas

_ Me las pagara ese maldito

_ no puedo creer que me tengas tan poca confianza

_ mira qué hora es me tengo que ir. Vámonos Pip –estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Pip se soltó del agarre y se acerco a su padre

_ Hola, buenas tardes señor Satán mi nombre es Philip pirrup – le extiende la mano

_ Mucho gusto –le toma la mano – este novio si me gusta

_ ¿damien tuvo otros novios?

_ no pero siempre temí que terminara con alguien igual a sadan – Pip lo miro confundido

_ Por favor no empieces con esa historia

Sin embargo ocurrió lo que quería evitar. Al final se quedaron en la sala escuchando las historias que tenia para contar Satán, omitiendo las de pena, sufrimiento y destrucción. Y para rematar Satán le había mostrado sus fotos de bebe.

_ ¿y desde cuando damien no se deja tomar fotos?

_ a los 6 años , cuando empezó a usar sus poderes y quemaba y destruía todas las cámaras y trajes lindos. Que buenos tiempos.

_ Bueno si ya no hay nadie entonces será hora de irnos –sin dejar decir algo a alguien de los 2. Se llevo a Pip de hay apareciendo en frente de la casa de Pip.

_ ¿Por qué nos fuimos? Creí que me habías llevado para conocer a tu padre

_ eso quería evitar.

_ Pero es agradable aun que…..me esperaba algo más aterrador.

_ es fácil para ti decir que pasaste un momento agradable. A ti no te humillaron con tus fotos.

_ no es humillante es lindo que hasta el anticristo tenga recuerdos de su niñez y tenga un padre así a pesar de que sea el diablo...

_ no debería de ser lindo.

_ Tranquilo no tiene mucha importancia. No creo que sea malo no parecer que eres el anticristo debes en cuando –Pip le dio un beso en la mejilla - adiós

Pip se fue a su casa dejando a damien pensando que tal vez…..mostrarse diferente a lo que todos esperan de un anticristo no debería ser malo como parece.


End file.
